


Snow Fall

by Tarlan



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Post-Movie(s), Snowed In, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she died, Jean told him what she did with Scott at Alkali Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Snow Fall 下雪 （狼队）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821637) by [Alicia115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115)



> Written for:  
>  **Trope Bingo** Round 3: snowed in  
>  **MMoM 2014** : Day 16

_Though I know I'll never lose affection, for people and things that went before_  
You know I'll often stop and think about them,  
In my life, I loved you more.  
\-- In My Life, The Beatles 

*****

Logan rubbed his arms as the cold made him shiver. He looked around the small log cabin set in the Canadian wilderness surrounding Alkali Lake, wishing the previous occupants had left a larger stock of dry wood inside for a fire. It would do for now, to take the cold chill off the room but Logan knew he'd have to go out soon to bring in more wood from the storage outside, otherwise it wouldn't have time to dry out before they needed to use it.

"Don't suppose those laser eyes can light a fire?"

Logan had brought along Scott's spare set of glasses and they hid his eyes from view, but he knew Scott gave him the equivalent of an eye roll before throwing a lighter at him; he caught it deftly.

"You really are a boy scout, Summers."

Moments later he had a fire going, and they huddled around it with Scott finally admitting that he was just as cold as Logan. They were not exactly snowed in but the blizzard raging outside would make negotiating the tracks through the forest far more difficult, and it would be easy to get lost. At least here they had shelter until the storm blew over. 

As if reading his mind, Scott sighed and turned to him. "This blizzard could last most of the night."

"Yeah, which means we'll need more firewood."

"I'll go."

Scott rose to his feet smoothly enough but Logan could see the fine tremors racing through him. He had not long regained consciousness following the strange coma that Logan found him in by the lake shore - exactly where Jean told him where to look. His thoughts flipped back to those last seconds of her life, on Alcatraz, when the Dark Phoenix had become Jean once more, and she had mind whispered what she had done with Scott.

Logan reached out and grabbed his arm. "Be quicker with two of us."

Less than ten minutes later they were back inside the cabin, huddled in front of the now blazing fire while a fresh pile of logs dried out close by.

They hadn't talked about Jean yet, about why the Dark Phoenix had drawn Scott to Alkali Lake in the first place, and why she had placed him in that coma in a fit of anger. It seemed strange to know the answer, knowing Scott would also be aware of what had enraged Dark Phoenix that day. Logan shuddered as he recalled how Xavier had died, and so many others on Alcatraz. He recalled the way her dark power had torn at his body, trying to tear him to tiny pieces. The pain had been incredible, and only his powerful self-healing abilities had kept rebuilding him. Both Logan and Storm had believed Scott had died that way, but Jean had loved Scott enough to hold back Dark Phoenix from obliterating him.

The answer was in the thoughts and memories Dark Phoenix tore from Logan even as she tried to destroy him; lust-filled thoughts of Scott, and memories of nights when he lay awake and alone in his room at Xavier's school, touching himself, bringing himself to the edge and over as he imagined Scott lying in his arms, hard and needy.

In return for what she had taken from him she gave back what she had taken from Scott - similar memories where Scott writhed in pleasure thinking only of him.

"She loved you," Scott murmured as they sat shoulder-to-shoulder in front of the fire.

"She loved both of us," Logan replied, because he knew part of her had held back from totally destroying him at Alcatraz, aware that even his amazing healing abilities would not have been able to rebuild him from a trillion pieces of dust.

"You loved her," Scott whispered, voice heavy with pain and loss.

"I loved you more."

His words startled Scott into sitting up taller, head turning to Logan, and even though he could read Scott's body language, Logan wished he could look into Scott's eyes and see the shock turn to desire. 

Scott's lips formed a soft 'O' that slowly evolved into a smile, and it was the most natural thing in the world to simply lean in and kiss him, feeling safe and loved while the snow continued to fall through the night.

END

.


End file.
